Shugo Chara Adventures 1: Fairy Tail Doki Doki
by PrincessJade243
Summary: Full Summary inside the story. Team Natsu meets the Guardians of Seiyo Academy
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone, welcome to my second crossover story. This story was meant to be before Shugo Chara Hearts of the series of Shugo **__**Chara Adventures. This story is a crossover of Shugo Chara Doki Doki and Fairy Tail. Lucy sees a job on the quest broad and it said the job needed at least 5 people for the job. So, Team Natsu (Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla) went to East Forest, a forest east of Magnolia and where they are supposed to meet the guest giver, they went through a portal and find themselves in a different world. Everyone but Wendy, Happy, and Carla turned younger. Everyone but the Exceeds had a Shugo Chara Egg but Lucy have 10 of them (That's how many she haves of the Golden **__**Zodiac keys). That's the summary I came up with for now. When Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza go to the Shugo Chara world, they'll become 13-year-olds and Wendy real age is 12 so I hope nobody got a problem about the idea and for those who do have a problem, you will see why I went with this idea. ******__In the Fairy Tail timeline, the story is taking place after the Oracion Seis__********__ Arc. _ I may have Amuto (Amu x Ikuto), Natsu and Gray fighting over Lucy, and Rima x Nagihiko. I don't own any Shugo Chara Doki Doki and Fairy Tail. Now let's began the story.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Fairy Tail's Guild Hall**

**Lucy's POV**

I was at one of the tables in the guild hall, drinking some beer. _It's real lonely when Natsu and Gray are not here, _I thought to myself, _maybe I should go on a job. _I got up and went to the guest broad and looked at the jobs I could do, I continued until I saw I job that seem to have a lot of jewels for the reward. I grabbed the job.

"Hi Luc" I turned to see who was calling my and it was Natsu with Happy and Gray.

"Hi guys, did you guys went on a job together?" I asked

"No! Why on earth would I go on a job with Flamehead?!" Gray yelled.

"What did you say, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back at Gray.

I noticed they were about to fight before they started, I asked, "I going to do a job, do guys want I want to come with me?"

Gray cooled down and asked, "Sure Lucy, what's the job?"

I showed them the job.

* * *

**Needs help!**

_Requires 5 people for the job._

_Will be explained more at the forest east of Magnolia_

**Reward:**_ 1,000,000 Jewels_

* * *

"I was going to ask Erza and Wendy if they wanted to come to," I told them. Erza and Wendy come by and Wendy asked, "What did you wanted to ask us?"

I told them about the job. Erza asked calmly, "Sure, why not, we got nothing else to, right Wendy?" Wendy and Carla nodded.

_One walk to the East Forest later..._

* * *

**East Forest**

We got to our meeting place with the job giver. We met with a girl with long, pink hair, her hair style was twin tails, she had some cat ears and a cat tail, had a gold bell wrapped around her neck with black ribbon, and was wearing a Heart Kreuz spaghetti strap with the mark of the brand stamped being pink on the front, and a pair of blue shorts. _So we're helping a nekochan's village, _I thought to myself, _this is a weird but cool job._

"My name is Jade Hinamori," said the pink hair nekochan and then asked, "You guys from Fairy Tail, right?"

"Whoa, are those real?" Natsu asked. He was just about to touch Jade's cat ears, but before he got the chance to touch them, he was punch in the back of the head by Erza.

Erza turned to Jade and said, "I very sorry for Natsu's behavior, Jade, and by the way my name Erza and this is Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla." she pointed at each of us when she said our names.

"Don't worry about it, Erza," Jade said, "Now let me explain what job is about." She then turn towards me, with her arms across her chest and said seriously, "Lucy since you are a Celestial Spirit Mage, you should know that they come from a different dimension, am I right?" I nodded slowly.

"This job isn't in this world," Jade said as she started to make a magic circle on the ground

"You saying that the job is in the spirit world?" Erza asked.

"No, your job isn't in the spirit world. There are many dimensions from hundreds to thousands, from thousands to millions of dimensions," Jade said as she continued to make her magic circle, half way done.

"So you're saying our job isn't in this world or the spirit world, but in a different dimension from the other millions of dimension," Natsu said. Everyone, but Jade, were shocked by what Natsu said. Jade finish her magic circle and turned to us.

"I'm surprised that Natsu got that, and not Erza," Jade said in a surprised voice. Erza managed to not get mad at her comment.

Carla asked seriously, "Why do you talk to us like you know us?"

Jade smiled and said, "I should of told you guys that I'm part of Fairy Tail."

"Show us your guild mark, so we know you not lying to us," Gray said in a serious voice.

Jade lift up the left side of her shirt and said, "Here's my proof that I'm part of Fairy Tail and the reason why I know about you guys is the guild been talking about you guys since you guys left to go and defeat the Oracion Seis." She put her shirt back down. She putted her arms across her chest again and said, "When you guys get there pretend that you have memory loss and that you guys only remember you names and ages. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza, your guys' ages will be different, your ages are 13, while Wendy your age will be 12, and Happy and Carla, don't talk at all when you guys get there, cats don't talk at all there, and don't ask why, cause you will find out why I said all that. And Gray, put on some clothes on before we go."

"CRAP!" Gray yelled.

_After a moment of Gray putting his clothes back on._

"Is everyone ready to go?" Jade asked. We all nodded.

Jade turned back to the magic circle and started chanting some magical words in a whisper voice the magic circle started to glow a bright pink light. Then she said out loud, "**_Teleport Shugo_ _Chara World!"_ **A bright pink portal appeared where the magic circle was before.

"All abroad," Jade said cheerfully while moving out of our way.

We all went through the portal. _I wonder how this world is like._

_**To be continued...**_


	2. WRITER'S NOTE

_**Gomen minna! Sorry everyone! I will NOT be continuing the story for a long time because my bro destroyed the chapters EVERY fanfiction I had planned. Gomen minna! Sorry everyone! I will try to rewrite all the chapters. Please don't flame me, well actually I don't even know what a flame is. So could someone tell me what it is? Gomen minna! Sorry everyone!**_


End file.
